


That Love Costs All We Are

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment, taken from B_Radley's wonderful story, with permission, between a young Huntress and the woman that loved another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanctuary: Name-day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492242) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> All errors in this reflect upon me, not the wonderful series from which this is inspired by.

When Dani stole Ahsoka away from Bryne, it was to make certain they all managed to be dressed on time and presentable. There were other things she would gladly have indulged in, but there were reasons to keep this running smoothly on schedule. There were appearances to be kept, and Dani was going to live up to her side of it, for Bryne, for Draq', for the memory of the one that had brought Bryne into her life, even. 

The ghosts of the past hung near to them, and Dani shivered once, feeling as if Shaak Ti should step through her door at any moment, despite knowing that was impossible.

And yet, when she heard a sound at the door, her eyes swore to her that her feeling was playing out. The graceful Togruta stood there in skirt and top, bearing the new headdress Dani had gifted her with. Recognizing it as the one she had chosen to have made for Shaak Ti did nothing to break the illusion her mind had betrayed her with. The red and silver band with its polished center point of an akul tooth was tied in the memories to Dani's past, yet given freely as a mark of the future.

Those memories, of touches and words and kisses, all swarmed in Dani's mind and heart. She ached, all over again, for the broken bond… and then Ahsoka was there, holding her hands, pressing their foreheads together, tears on both their cheeks.

"I did not mean to hurt you."

"You did not. And, in some small way, it is good to feel this, because it reminds me of what I once had with her," Dani answered that, smiling in a small, quiet way, even as she leaned into the offered love and warmth of this woman.

"Thank you, for loving her," Ahsoka said softly.

Dani didn't have words to explain that there was no way she could ever have done less. "It was my joy and fortune."

**Author's Note:**

> [Touched by an Angel](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/touched-by-an-angel/) by Maya Angelou provided today's title.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sanctuary: Empire Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755939) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
